


Embarrassing secrets

by NotReallyAnonymousMe (CelesDeLille)



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arjuna is a pretty boy, Crack, Cute?, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Fate Series - Freeform, Gilgamesh is a douche, I added my fav lesbian couple for fun, Karna is a good brother, Kinda, M/M, They are so cute, a bisexual douche, crossover?, i ship them so much, i was bored, idk - Freeform, just brotherly love, just cuz, just had to write something, no srsly, nothing romantic in here, oversize shirts, sorry Arjuna, yeah...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesDeLille/pseuds/NotReallyAnonymousMe
Summary: Never tell anyone about your past life when Gilgamesh is around. He'll ask about the embarrassing details





	1. Embarrassing secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I based most of my research about these heroes on the facts of the typemoon wiki, the descriptions and the wikipedia articles of the original heroes they were based of

Since their Master rested to recover from the last battle some Servants had gathered in the living room: Karna (Lancer) sat on one of the sofas, his brother Arjuna (Archer) however had brought a chair so he could be as far away as possible from his sibling. Gilgamesh (Archer), who had changed into his 'casual' outfit, was enthroned (too) close to the amorless, very uncomfortable Artuira (Saber) who tried her best not look annoyed. Scheherazade (Caster) shared a sofa with Astolfo (Rider) who hugged one of the large, soft cushions. Nobody talked resulting in an awkward silence.

"So...", caster started. "We know each others true names but I do not know anything about you. Why don't we tell our backstories? We won't be enemies so it should be fine!" 

"How would that be of any necessity?", Saber asked cutting off Gilgamesh who had already opened his mouth to boast about his glorious past.

"I merely like good stories. I was married to a king who would marry a maid each day and kill them in the morning because he feared being cheated on. So every night my little sister would come to me to beg for a story for me to tell. I always stopped at dawn and the king let me live in order to hear the ending. I told him 1000 tales and bore three children. After that he finally trusted me. Of course, my stories are based on all kinds of events I heard about. You could say collecting new information to create my tales is a hobby of mine."

"I see...", Saber answered thoughtfully. "I guess it would be a nice way to pass time."

Gilgamesh took the opportunity: "Back in my days, I was the-" - "Arjuna, why don't you start? I haven't heard of you in any way", Arturia interrupted bluntly.

"If you insist..." The dark haired Archer now sat upright and cleared his throat before he started: "I am the son of the queen Kunti and the god of thunder, Indra. I grew up like any prince and as such I was taught many things, for example science, administration and military arts. I have always been an talented archer. One day, on a conference, Karna (he spitted the name like it was something utterly disgusting) wanted to duel me. Of course he wasn't allowed to do so due to his low standing." _The son of a charioteer should have a sense of shame._ An evil smile grew on his face. Seeing Karna laughed upon by the entire room was one of Arjuna's favorite memories.

"And yet, my skills surpassed yours and you knew it", Karna interrupted. Arjuna snapped out of his evil thoughts and made an annoyed sound before he continued: "Anyways, one day my oldest brother lost a dice game and I had to spend twelve years in hiding and a thirteenth year in disguise. Then the Kurukshetra war happened. During that time my mother revealed Karna's identity as my half brother in order to make him switch sides. But it was to late and so I slew him in the final battle."

Saber and Scheherazade had listened to him with big eyes, like two children hearing a bed time story. Astolfo was interested as well. "So you have slain your own brother?!", he asked. "That's harsh. You do hate him, but still! Ne~, Karna, do you hate him, too?"

The white haired man only shook I his head: "I accepted my fate and my death a long time ago. I bear no hatred against anyone."

"Tch! How can you be so forgiving?" Arjuna was definitely displeased with his brother's reaction. He looked away with a disgusted face and rested his chin on his hand.

"More importantly...", Gilgamesh interrupted, "How did you spend your last year in disguise?" He had a devilish grin on his face.

 _Damn it!_ Arjuna thought. _This guy has a good sense for embarrassing secrets!_ "None of your business!", he simply answered while trying to sound calm. A slight blush started to grew on his cheeks. But it was already too late: "Someone with your face and body could play the role of an eunuch very well", Scheherazade told more her herself than the others.

"Oh, aren't those castrated men or boys?", Astolfo asked curiously. Karna nodded. "And in our country they typically wear women's cloths", he added completely cool-headed.

"I bet you looked dazzling in a gown!", Gilgamesh scoffed. He could barely hold back his laughter.

"Hey! Stop laughing!", Astolfo complained. "What's so funny about it? I wear women's cloths everyday!"

"Could you stop it?! That all was a long time ago!" It was Arjuna who spoke. The blush had intensified to a dark crimson. But Gilgamesh didn't stop and apparently Scheherazade was amused as well. The King of kings whispered something in her ear. She chuckled and drew a scroll of hers, mumbled a short spell and with a short flash Arjuna's appearance changed:

He now wore a simplified version of the caster's dress. A blue top and spaulders with a long, white skirt showing of his hips and legs. White cloth covered his arms and the lower half of his face was hidden behind a slightly translucent veil. Golden jewelry, white feathers and crimson rubies completed the look. The lack of clothing brought out his slender but muscular figure and his flawless, brown skin.  
Gilgamesh had been right. He did look dazzling!   
The whole room stared at the young man. "Now I understand why we never found out about you", Karna said with a admiring tone. Sabers jaw had dropped to the floor and Astolfo looked at him with sparkling eyes.

Arjuna, now completely mad and embarrassed at the same time, tried to cover himself up with his arms. He looked like he wanted to yell at Scheherazade and Gilgamesh but after a few seconds, he decided not to. Instead he controlled his feelings, left the room with a grumpy face and slammed the door as loudly as he could.

"Oh, my! Someone's pissed", Gilgamesh chuckled. He looked really amused but there was something else in his eyes. Lust? He did claim all the things in the world existed for his entertainment. Karna noticed his look. "Don't you dare touch my brother!", he warned the other man in a low and dangerous voice but Gilgamesh ignored him.

 

Scheherazade however only smiled while closing her scroll. "This tale was very entertaining. I'll make sure to find a fitting ending for this one."

_... and such, was this story._

  
Inspiration:  
[](http://fategrandorder.wikia.com/wiki/File:Arjuna_caster_of_the_nocturnal_castle_and_scheherazade_fate_grand_order_and_fate_series_drawn_by_zuwai_kani_6ab303dfbe776d4a2f09cac5cd46ec69.jpg)


	2. Hero

Arjuna was furious and embarrassed.

_How could they do this to him?_

He walked through the empty, dark halls of the big house, and -luckily- he did not meet any other servants. He really didn't need more people to make fun of him.

_I am an ancient hero, a demigod! They shouldn't even dare to think of such things!_

Scheherazade's spell lasted and so he still wore the witches outfit, no matter the distance between them. The jewelry and rubies on his body looked like little sparkling stars in the moonlight and the gold and silver wrapping around his body sounded like little bells when he was walking. The servant thought of the reaction his appearance had provoked: admiring, stunned and lustrous. He knew this all too well. The other people at the palace had looked at him this way as well when he was still alive, playing the role of an eunuch. And yet he felt exposed in this dress. Sure, the traditional woman's gown in his time didn't show that much skin but he hadn't mind showing it off back then. Why was it bothering him so much now? Maybe because his brother was there?

_He would have never found out about this if not for this witch and the golden wannabe god!_

He heard a metallic sound behind him. _Speaking of the devil!_  The golden dust materialized behind him, slowly forming the figure of Gilgamesh in his golden armor. His chest, shoulders and arms were left bare and the red tattoos on his skin glowed dangerously in the dark.

"What do you want?", Arjuna hissed. The gaze of those red eyes made him even more uncomfortable than he already was. 

"Oh, I couldn't let you simply walk away like that", he chuckled. "After all, we're not done playing." The king moved closer until the prince bumped against the wall. 

 _This is not good!_ A loud alarm was ringing in Arjuna's head. He had to get out of there! Fast! Gilgamesh licked his lips before he ripped the white veil away. Arjuna just stood there, frozen as the other male pressed his lips against his own. A warm hand touched the bare skin of his hips, pressing him up against the body of the blonde. The other hand held his face in place so he couldn't tun away. Gilgamesh slick tongue forced his way into Arjuna's warm mouth, earning a small gasp of the prince. Arjuna tried to push the other man away with all his might, but it was in vain. Being a good archer may give you some muscles but constantly wearing a full body armor AND fighting in it made Gilgamesh much stronger. His mouth was now trailing south, leaving small kisses on the brown, sensitive neck. Arjuna lost control when the blonde started sucking and nibbling on the skin with his teeth. He tried to prevent the moans from coming out of his mouth with his hand but it only helped a little. 

Suddenly, with a loud clunk, Gilgamesh fell over and pushed Arjuna down with him. There, standing heroic in the moonlight, was Karna with his lance and an enraged face. As he saw his brother looking up at him with unbelieving eyes, his expression softened.

"Don't worry! I only hit him with my lance. He shouldn't be injured." Karna knelt down to push the blonde of his brother and protectively laid a hand on Arjuna's shoulder. "Are you okay?", he asked in a worried tone. His eyes scanned his brother's body for wounds and bruises. "Has he hurt you?" 

 _He saved me!_ Arjuna stopped staring at his brother and looked down in shame. _Why couldn't I move? Why did HE of all people have to save me? Like a hero and a damsel in distress?_

"You're the worst!", he shouted. "I could have handled this on my own! I don't need you!" Arjuna tried to push his brother away but Karna didn't move an inch. Instead he pulled him closer hugging him tightly.

"Don't you worry", he said. "I won't tell anyone. Nobody will see us here. So stop trying to prove me your strength. I know you are strong but everyone has their weaknesses."

Those words broke the last piece of self-control Arjuna had left. He stopped struggling and hugged his brother back. He was trying not to cry and Karna started caressing him like a mother would. They stayed like this for a while until Arjuna finally said:

"Thank you, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that escalated quickly


	3. A change of clothes

The next day, Arjuna woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. 

"Archer?", a female voice called him. "Are you awake?"

Arjuna got up of his bed and that's when he noticed he still wore the caster's cloths. That annoying witch had actually casted a permanent spell on him! 

"Archer? Are you okay?", the voice called out again.

The prince hesitated at first but decided to answer the door. He only opened the door a little, so he could hide behind it. He put on the most polite and happy face one could make in such a situation, before he greeted the blonde:

"Oh hey... Ruler... I-I mean Jeanne. What is it?"

Jeanne looked at him with a strange look. Who could blame her? 

"I heard Scheherazade and Gilgamesh pranked you or something and you were very upset... so I wondered if you are okay...?"

A worried, persistent Jeanne was the last thing Arjuna needed right now!

_How can I get her to leave?_

As if this was not enough, he heard footsteps coming closer. This really wasn't his lucky day!

"Um... yeah... it wasn't that bad! I'm okay... no need to worry-"

"Are you sure about that?", she asked and tried to sneak a glance of what he tried to hide behind the door. "You are acting kind of nervous."

The footsteps turned out to be Mordred with her girlfriend (Frankenstein). At soon as Saber saw Arjuna, a big grin spread across her face. 

"Yo, Ruler!", she yelled across the hall. "Master wants something! You better go see him! Like right now!"

Jeanne hesitated. "Isn't the Master's room in the other direction? How did he tell you?", she asked confused. Apparently, Mordred hadn't thought this through but luckily she has her girlfriend. Fran may speak not much, but when she does, she proofs to be either clever or cute. Or both.

"Cellphone", she murmured, pulling out the black device out off some skirt pocket. Even though she was the only Servant who knew how to use the modern technology, this was enough to make Ruler fall for it. She hurried down the hall and only waved as a goodbye. 

Arjuna almost wanted to thank the two girls as Mordred simply kicked down the door, revealing everything the prince tried to hide so carefully. The knight whistled in admiration and Fran clapped her hands. Again, a familiar warmth spread across his cheeks.

_Humiliating!_

"You look good like that!", Saber remarked. "But I bet you wanna change into something more casual."

The indirect offer came rather unexpected.

"How do you wanna do that?", he wanted to know. "I doubt your... size would fit me."

"Pfff! I was never talking about my clothes!", she answered. "I often 'borrow' stuff from Master!", she declared proudly.

"You shouldn't steal Master's clothes." Arjuna did not feel comfortable about this. At all. But, on the other side, everything was better then these cloths. And he did not have enough Mana to actually break the spell, so...

"I am only borrowing them. On top of that I am his King! He never even complained once. He doesn't even mind!" After a small pause she added. "... and Fran looks cute in oversized shirts."

The berserker giggled as a reply and blushed ever so slightly.

"So, we'll be back in a sec! You wait here!", Mordred ordered him and went off with her girlfriend to get the unfortunate prince some new clothes. Arjuna sat some seconds on the floor in silence, wondering what just happened, but then he decided to do as he was told. His only problem was the door lying right next to him on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I ship Mordred x Fran so much  
> And the Master is now officially male so Mordred can get Fran some oversized shirts and some normal clothing for Arjuna.


	4. Sweet as candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut incoming  
> this is your last chance to click back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you decided to stay  
> Sorry for making you wait so long ^^;  
> Have fun then~

Saber and Fran came back with a white cotton pullover and a pair of jeans. It was comfortable (and not as revealing as the dress) and Arjuna had felt something like a bond between him and them ever since. They did save him from an incredibly embarrassing day after all! And as it turned out they would save him a lot more.

Form there on, Arjuna tried to avoid the tanned mage and the golden archer. He never entered a room if there were not at least three other people beside his new enemies, so he could feel at least a little save. He couldn't forget about that incident a few days ago. About that lustful eyes. The kiss. The touching. Even tough the king of kings wouldn't dare to touch him again (Karna made sure of that) Arjuna was still bothered and confused.

Back when he had been really alive, he had thought of these lustful eyes as a compliment. But no one had ever dared to make a move on him because he had been the residing princesses teacher. But now those eyes scared him. Especially if they were red.  
Gilgamesh had just kissed him nothing more and not especially long either. He hadn't touched him in any private areas. And yet it was burned into his memory. The question was, did it feel good or bad? Had he just been shocked by then new reaction his clothing had provoked or was he mad at the golden haired demigod for not knowing his limits?

He walked through the halls with Astolfo, Arturia and Jeanne who were happily laughing and chatting in front of him.

Arjuna didn't even understand himself. It had been nothing he hadn't done before, he has had a beloved wife and a son after all. Furthermore, he was -and still is- a great hero who fought many battles. What part had scared him so much? Why had he been frozen? He had made is discomfort clear but barely put up any resistance. Why?

_The feeling of being wanted. Desire. It has been so long, hasn't it?_

_No. No. No! NO!_ Not that side of him again! Dizziness hit him suddenly. He tumbled and leaned against the wall for support.

_Silence!_

As the Archer had finally shut up the voice in his head and looked up again, he was alone. The chatting girls must have walked on without him. Suddenly, he didn't feel so alone anymore. The presence of another servant lingered in the air. Dematerialization could be a useful skill but if someone else was using it, it could be quite annoying!

"Whoever is there, come show yourself!", Arjuna yelled in the empty halls. 

First there was nothing. A moment of tension and silence, followed by an amused chuckle.

"What was that just now? You stood still for a moment with a strange face. Say, were you thinking of me?" A cloud of golden dust formed the well known silhouette of the king of kings in his topless, shiny armor. 

 _Technically, I wasn't really thinking of him but of what he has done to me_ , Arjuna answered mentally but he had no need to tell this guy. He tried to hide his nervousness and asked casually: "What brings you here?" His voice had an icy tone none the less.

"Well, Karna is out on a mission, so I thought we might continue where we left off last time."

 _Fuck!_ Arjuna reminded himself that this was not an appropriate reaction for a hero, then started to back off in small steps, searching for reasons to leave: "Um... I can't... I need to help out... Abigail!"

The blonde raises an eyebrow. "Abigail?" Then he placed his muscular arms on the sides of the brunettes leaning in close. _Why didn't I just run or at least told him to leave?!_ Now he was trapped with nowhere to run.

Arjuna wanted to protest but Gilgamesh shut him up with a kiss. He was biting and licking the other man's lip, asking for the permission to enter the other one's mouth. But when Arjuna denied access, he forced the raven's mouth open by tightly gripping his jawbone. The prince let out a displeased sound and tried to push away. Unfortunately his request for more personal space was denied by a well known hand on his hip. 

"Why back off?", the blonde asked with a smirk. "We're just getting started..."

And with that, he was pressed against the other's body again. Covered in hands and kisses he felt overwhelmed by these feelings, these sensations. It all happened so fast and so... intense. It felt different from back then and yet so familiar... A hand wandered under his shirt, touching every part of his torso, until he found the nipples.

Small moans escaped the prince' lips as both, cold fingers and a slippery, warm tongue, toyed with his nipples. His hands clawed weakly on the archer's hair and back turning Gilgamesh on even more.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?", he panted with a greedy expression.

His mouth kissed the chocolate skin, down, further down, until he pressed his soft lips against the rough fabric of those blue jeans. Arjuna was unsure if he was feeling pleasure or if he wanted the blonde to stop. It was all so much so fast, it was hard to decide. It did feel good -there was no denying it- but he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't want this. 

The sound of a zipper and the rustling of cloths made him focus at the man down at his crotch who was undressing him eagerly. He let out a faint gasp as the cold air hit the sensitive, brown skin. A warm tongue followed soon.

"You're half hard already" were Gilgamesh' last words before his warm, wet mouth closed around the prince' member. 

"S-stop...", Arjuna moaned in response. "We shouldn't be doing this..." Surprisingly, Gilgamesh actually stopped and looked up at him with his blood red eyes.

"I shouldn't do a lot of things...", he responded, "... but I do it anyways because I gain pleasure from it." He seductively licked Arjuna's entire length. "Does this not feel good to you?"

Did it? It sure did! He wasn't half hard because of nothing. And yet... it felt inappropriate. 

"Does it feel good or not?", the blonde repeated impatiently. Arjuna just nodded shyly. "Then what's holding you back?"

"People-" 

"Nobody has to know", Gilgamesh  interrupted him immediately. "It's gonna be our little secret~"

Arjuna hesitated.  _Our little_ _secret..._ He simply nodded, still a little unsure. A greedy smile appeared on the blonde's face.

He rose to his feet and kissed the prince again. This time it was almost gentle until the other relaxed and actually leaned into the kiss. They stayed like this for a little while then Gilgamesh pulled him into a dark corner before he pressed Arjuna against the wall. This time he didn't object. He seemed quite eager to get more even if he was not quite sure what 'more' really was.

But he didn't care.

He felt hazy and a little drunk, the kisses were more sloppy and wanting again. His pants were hastily removed while Gilgamesh just snapped for his armor to dissolve. The red velvet around his hips stayed and dropped to the floor like the curtain of a stage presenting the king's hard cock. At least he wrapped up his massive ego in a good show. 

After that, Gilgamesh summoned a golden vessel. He poured a generous amount of shining, golden oil over his fingers and their dicks. Then he began stroking, hard and fast. Their lewd, slick sounds and moans echoing through the empty halls. Arjuna leant back against the wall, welcoming the cold on his heated skin while his one hand tugged at the golden hair. The other male had pulled up the pullover again and was nipping, sucking and biting his chest, marking him. 

Suddenly, Gilgamesh stopped and pulled back a little. The lack of friction made Arjuna whine and he looked at the king. But it was clear why the kind had stopped: the voice of a female, blonde king echoed through the halls:

**"AAAARCHER!!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! YOU THOUGHT!  
>   
> ...lol sorry. Smut continues in the next chapter  
> 


End file.
